


I Can't Do This Anymore

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	I Can't Do This Anymore

It was the middle of the night and sleep had yet to claim you. Flashes and rumbles of the raging storm outside kept your mind active watching the lightning race across the sky. In your bed you lay alone yet again, another night without the warmth of his body, another night without his lips against yours. The bed felt so cold and empty without him but the sheets still held his scent. Sandalwood and blade oil with a hint of peppermint tea invaded your senses appeasing your tormented soul for a few moments. Your hand slipped to the other side of the bed caressing the cool linen that should hold his weight. Too long it had been and your body ached from the distance.

Patrols and the threat of Bishop kept the mutant turtle from you, kept him from your bed. His need to protect this city from the dangers that lurked from within, consumed him. The four brothers were the unsung heroes of an ungrateful city, putting their lives on the line each night for a race that would condemn their existence if found out.

You knew the risks of being intimate with a mutant turtle especially the leader of a group of four. Leonardo, your drug of choice took your heart almost a year ago, stealing it away for only himself. The stoic leader in blue was always in control and that meant as his role as leader and his roll with you behind closed doors. Firm yet gentle he took every moment with you seriously not wasting a single second consuming you whole each moment together. the fire that raged between you both seemed unquenchable.

Pulling back the covers from your naked body you slipped from the warmth of your bed and paddled silently over to the large windows overlooking the city that never slept. Pouring rain drenched the city below making the roads glisten like diamonds. The many lights that illuminated the large city made it sparkle and dance with the heavy sheets of rain. 

Then time stood still, the sudden sensation of hot air drifted over your bare neck followed by the warm pressure of lips made your eyes flutter close. You should have been startled but this was a regular occurrence when it came to the ninja. Hearing nothing of his entrance you cared not as the hard plastron pressed against your back, his arousal already apparent.

“What keeps you from the warmth of your bed?” his deep voice questioned while his hand encircled your waist pulling you back into him.

Tilting your head to the side you give the green terrapin access to your throat, he happily accepted the invite sinking his teeth gently into the offered flesh. “The lack of you in it Leo.” You hum softly feeling the fire in your belly ignite when his lips traveled up to your ear.

“I’m sorry, you know where I’ve been.” He husks as his fingers dips down past your navel to the hidden treasure between your thighs.

Those words sting more then he knew cooling the rise heat in your body. You side step away from his touch and turn to look up at the blue banded turtle. “Do I?” the words more of a statement then a question.

Even in the darkness you can see the bright blue pools of his eyes freezing you to the floor. You try not to lose focus or get lost in his unique and captivating features because he knows the hold he has on you. You straighten your back and lock eyes keeping just a few tantalizing inches between you. “You could have been captured, bleeding and broken or perhaps lying dead on a dissection table with Bishop hovering over your cold lifeless corpse? That’s where I thought you were.” The tremble in your voice was unavoidable but you managed to get the words out. Words you had been practicing for two weeks without so much as a text from the leader. Your eyes wandered over his towering muscled form focusing in on a fresh bandage around the thick bicep that was already soaking through with crimson. The already thin pressed line of your lips work further down with the thought of him being injured in battle.

He says nothing making the air around you become uncomfortable and thick. His big doe eyes search yours but the only movement from his mouth is from his tongue moistening his enticing lips. You take the silence and continue your speech.

“It’s been two weeks Leo, two weeks without any kind of word that you and your brothers are alright. I know you’re busy and what you’re doing is important to this city but whatever we have,” You motion to the both of you in the dark room.“Whatever we are, I still deserve to know. The thought of you out every night putting your life on the line with the very real chance you may never come back alive scares me. I won’t stop you, it’s not my place nor will I ever try to stop you but I deserve to know you’re safe.” The heart hidden in your chest thumped wildly beneath your breast threatening to crash through your rib cage. You wanted to reach out to him to touch his skin to make sure he was real. Your imagination had been running wild with horrible scenarios each more terrible then the last.

Then the sudden realization made your heart skip a beat and your blood rush with warmth. Leonardo didn’t just have your heart, he had your soul and everything else that came along with it. You were in love with him. The thought of being without him terrified you to no end and you didn’t want to face the fact that he might not return the sentiment.

Was this all just a fun game for him? Were you just a toy to play with when he needed to release some tension from a long night’s work?

Leo must have sensed the inner turmoil in you because his large hands came up to your cheeks cupping them firmly in his warm expansive palms. You held your breath when a devilish smile curled up the corners of his beautiful mouth. “I’m sorry.” He whispered pressing his lips to yours in an unexpected frenzied kiss. You inadvertently moaned into his enthusiastic mouth getting lost for a moment in the heat of his passion. He was trying to distract you and god help you is was working. The fire you had extinguished moments ago was racing back to a full blown inferno and you nipped at his lip to get his attention.

With a pop he let your mouth go, groaning at the mild discomfort from your hasty bite. “What was that for?”

You swallowed when his pink tongue darted out to catch the blood you had drawn from the full green pedals. “Quit distracting me with your sexual prowess. It’s not fair when you know exactly what it does to me.” You couldn’t help it, but the kiss alone had left you trying to catch a few full gulps of much needed air. Damn him.

His eyes narrowed in on your naked body and stalked forward, “I thought you liked the things I do to you? The sexual things I do to distract you?” he growled seductively as his hand slide around your waist pulling your retreating form back into the folds of his massive arms. His head dipped down while his tongue swirled around your carotid artery nipping at the flustered flesh. His lips worked at your throat, kissing and biting up the long column of your neck as he ground his restrained throbbing shaft against your naked mound.

“God… Leo…..please….fuck.. just listen...” you tried to form a coherent sentence, but the heat of his body and the animalist growls he was making made your mind mush. Leonardo was magnificent and had a rigorous training schedule that did not leave an ounce of fat on his immaculate body. Leo was in his prime and perfect as an alpha make could get.Every inch of your being craved him and at this moment it was shaking with need. Your hands halfheartedly tried to push him from you, but your body screamed for his continuance. It wanted it, needed it, you were on god damn fire!

“No!” you finally focused forcing your mind to work and gathered the rest of your strength pushing the large turtle from your personal bubble, startling him. Your traitorous body screamed at you for stopping him, you could almost hear the ‘Fuck You’ inside your head as it screamed for his gifted body.

“Leo..” You gasped, grabbing a nearby blanket to cover yourself with, to remove the visible temptation from the lustful terrapin. “I can’t keep doing this, I can’t keep sitting here weeks on end not knowing if your dead or alive because you won’t call me. Or wonder whether or not you’ll grow tired of me and forget me like last week’s trash and move onto the next willing woman.”

The tears were coming now whether you liked it or not. Were you ending this exhilarating ride that had turned into something more for you? You guessed it was all up to how the leader in blue responded to the next words that were screaming to come out of your mouth. Leo’s body language was difficult to read, he stood a few inches from you’re his three fingered hands balled into tight fists. Was he angry at you? It didn’t matter at this moment. He needed to know how you felt and if it wasn’t a mutual feeling, all of this needed to end. Needed to end before you got hurt.

“Leo, when this started I knew this was just sex just two people enjoying each other’s bodies, but unfortunately it’s grown into something much more for me.” God this was so hard, looking at him as the storm raged on outside oblivious to the tension on the room. You wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms entangled in your bed screaming his name. “Leo, I love y


End file.
